This invention relates in general to security apparatus and more particularly to security apparatus for discouraging the theft of a vehicle communications accessory such as a citizen band radio from the vehicle. Such radios recently have attained very high popularity and, being primarily "add-on" devices rather than "built-in" devices, they are readily accessible to thieves from inside the vehicle and frequently are the targets of theft.